


Christmas Cake Explosion

by Whisper132



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-17
Updated: 2007-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper132/pseuds/Whisper132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marui consumes too much holiday cake.  Kirihara offers support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cake Explosion

  
Movement was impossible. The best Marui could manage was wiggling his toes and flapping his left arm around while begging for assistance. Mostly, he just stared at the ceiling and laughed. "That was the best," he told the water spot his father still hadn't bleached out after the last rainy season.

Kirihara leaned over the back of the couch and poked at Marui's stomach lightly, amazed at how bloated it felt, like Marui was full of air and if Kirihara pricked his stomach with a pin, the tensai would explode like a balloon. "I can't believe you ate the entire cake, senpai." He poked again and Marui's stomach gurgled in protest.

"Clearly you don't know him," Jackal said. Jackal and Kirihara were the only members of the team still at Marui's place. Everyone else left for Yagyuu's house twenty minutes ago, though it was doubtful Sanada and Yukimura were actually going to make it to Yagyuu's place on account of all the fruitcake Yukimura kept feeding Sanada, even after Marui's mother cautioned the boys to go easy because the cake was made with actual alcohol. Marui's mother was a trusting woman and thought the upstanding boys of the Rikkai tennis team were above sloshing up one another for personal gain. She was so trusting, in fact, that she went for a shopping trip, leaving the house free of authority figures.

Yukimura stole a Kamen Rider henshin belt and some reindeer headbands from Marui's brothers. Ryuichi and Hiroki were requesting new items because they didn't trust Bunta-nii's friends to keep things clean, partly because they'd known Yukimura-kun all their lives and Yukimura-kun made bullies roll around in dirt until they confessed their crimes and didn't care if you rolled in dog droppings while he kicked you into repentance.

"It was all so good." Marui patted his stomach tenderly. "I won't have to eat for another year."

"You'll get up tomorrow and eat a cow for breakfast," Jackal grumbled. "We have practice in two days, so don't get diarrhea from overeating or Yukimura will make me play doubles with Renji and you'll be on the bench." Jackal only had to play doubles with Renji once to know that he'd done something wrong and was being punished. Renji wasn't bad at doubles, he was a genius at it, but he didn't understand the way Jackal played and refused to let the ball just pass him by at the net.

"Bunta's fine," Kirihara said, lifting up a leg and draping himself across the back of the couch, bare toes scratching at Marui's ankle. "He just needs to get some rest." He licked his lips and splayed his hand across Marui's inflated stomach.

"Then we should go." Jackal made a grab for Kirihara's arm and earned a hiss and a foot to the hip.

"I'll stay and make sure he doesn't eat any more." Akaya's fingers pushed into Marui's stomach. "You feel like sponge cake," he said, slipping down a little more so his nose could rub against Marui's warm, red ear.

"Don't worry Kuwahara-san, we'll save Bunta-nii!" At the top of the stairs, Marui's brothers waved plastic swords. "Mom said we were supposed to make sure everyone behaves!"

Jackal once confided to Marui that the way the twins spoke in unison creeped him out. He kept thinking they were going to launch at him with knives or sprout fangs and suck his blood. Jackal also dragged Marui to horror films because, even though he got scared easily, they were his favorite kind of movie next to idol DVDs, which he purchased at second hand stores with saved up lunch money.

Kirihara licked his lips again. "I'll behave." He pushed into Marui's stomach again.

"Please don't tell me you're getting turned on by this." Jackal rubbed at his burning eyes. "How can you possibly find a beached whale sexy?"

Akaya's reply was immediate. "Bunta's always sexy." He slid the rest of the way down the couch, hovering over Marui on his hands and knees. "I want to put jam on my sponge cake," he snickered.

Two plastic swords arched through the air, missing the couch completely but serving as a reminder that Kirihara should not molest his senpai in front of young eyes. Or Jackal, who was a little green.

"I'm going to Yagyuu's for the present exchange. I'll tell them you're throwing up and Kirihara wants to stay and hold your hair back."

Marui gave a thumbs up. "You're a pal."

"You're the best, Jackal-senpai!" Kirihara's gratitude might have been better expressed without his hands up Marui's shirt.

"Don't leave us!" the twins cried, running after Jackal and grabbing at his legs. "Don't leave us with _them_!"

Jackal's neck lost the ability to hold his head and his chin bumped his chest. "Come on," he sighed, grabbing the two boys by the hand. "We'll call your mom while we wait for the bus."

The door closed just as Marui's shirt hit the floor and Kirihara scrambled to the kitchen for some jam and a spoon. Hands shaking in glee, he dropped a cold glob onto Marui's chest. The strawberry scent was strong, as were Marui's arms as he pushed Kirihara off him and made a dash for the bathroom. Kirihara put the jam away and went to hold his boyfriend's hair back while he threw up.


End file.
